Goodnight, Mrs Boland
by NeuwroticMadam
Summary: When Kenny needs help in English, Beth hires a tutor that happens to have a crush on her. Lesbian romance/ smut. One shot for now, may add later by request.


It was the night before Kenny's English exam and his tutor, Alice, was visiting the Boland home to help him study.

"How'd you do with literary devices on your quiz?" Alice asked as she tried to prioritize which parts of the unit they needed to go over.

"I made an A." Kenny smiled. "But I am having trouble understanding this book we're reading in class."

"No problem," Alice nodded as she flipped through Kenny's study guide.

Beth listened in as she put the leftovers from dinner in the fridge. It had been a little over a month since Beth had hired Alice to tutor Kenny and she had to admit, his grades had improved. She also didn't mind the fact that Alice had started helping with her other children's homework, too.

Alice was more than happy to help Mrs. Boland. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that she had run into her at the grocery store while she was home from college. Alice had heard about the divorce and couldn't believe Mr. Boland would have an affair behind her back.

_Alice had just turned 16 the summer that her family moved in down the street from the Bolands. She remembered that sunny Saturday afternoon that Beth came by to greet them with fresh cookies. _

_"Kids, come meet our new neighbors!" Mrs. Patrick called up the stairs. The younger two siblings rushed past their older sister. As Alice entered the freshly painted kitchen she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Beth Boland. _

_"This is Alice, my oldest." Janet introduced. "Alice, this is Mrs. Boland."_

_"It's nice to meet you," Beth smiled. "I hope you guys like chocolate chip." _

_"Uh, yeah," Alice smiled shyly. _

_"You know, Alice," Beth pointed as the thought came to her. "I am always looking for a babysitter if you ever want to make some extra money. If it's alright with your mom, of course."_

_"I don't see why not." Janet shrugged. "Alice, what do you think?" _

_Alice had spaced out for a moment as she noticed a bead of sweat gently trail down Beth's neck and toward her chest._

_"I would love to." Alice answered as she tried to steady her shaky breath. _

Alice always had a little crush on Mrs. Boland. From school plays to 4th of July block parties, Alice always hoped she'd get a chance to talk to Beth. The only downside was that normally Dean was by her side, until now.

"Does that make more sense?" Alice asked Kenny.

"Yeah, I think I get it now." Kenny nodded.

"Hey, Kenny," Beth cut in as she leaned on the doorframe. "How about we call it a night and you get ready for bed?"

"Okay, Mom." Kenny answered. "Thanks again, Alice."

"Of course," Alice smiled as she began to put away her notebooks, though her attention had been divided as she admired Beth's figure sauntering back into the kitchen.

"Is there anything else I can help you with before I go, Beth?" Alice asked.

"Any chance I can convince you to help me bake 100 cupcakes for the end of the year party tomorrow?" Beth smirked.

"Well, I actually don't have anything to do tomorrow so I wouldn't mind staying up to help you." Alice agreed.

"I was just joking," Beth chuckled. "You really don't have to."

"I really don't mind," Alice insisted. "Are you really gonna turn down free help?"

Beth pondered the idea for a moment. She had been so busy between her "Book Club" obligations and her normal mom duties that anything extra had started to fall the through the cracks. Sure, she could use the extra help but she wondered if she was starting to take advantage of that fact that she knew about Alice's teenage crush on her. But at the same time, Alice was right, she was in no position to be turning away help.

"I guess not." Beth smirked. "Just give me two seconds to get them all tucked in and I'll be right back."

"Sure." Alice nodded.

Beth tucked in each of her children as she always did and headed back down stairs. As she descended the stairs she caught a glimpse of Alice, who was tying her hair back with an elastic. Beth couldn't deny that Alice had grown up to be quite an attractive young woman. And it was nice being able to talk to an adult that didn't know about her illegal extracurricular activities.

Beth poured them each a glass of wine and started pulling dry ingredients from the pantry while Alice measured out the liquid ingredients.

"Do you always bake from scratch?" Alice asked as she cracked another egg into the mixing bowl. "Because I don't think I ever saw my mom bake anything that didn't start in a box."

"I try to," Beth answered. "But, I've always enjoyed baking. I like knowing that I have control over the whole process."

"You like being in control?" Alice probed.

"I guess you could say that." Beth shrugged.

"You do a pretty good job at being in control." Alice complimented. "I don't know how you keep it together."

Beth smiled to herself as she put the first batch of cupcakes in the oven. Sometimes she didn't know how she kept it all together, or if she would even make it through the day. At least someone was noticing all her hard work.

Alice also took the opportunity to notice Beth's full, round ass as she bent over to put the cupcakes in the oven. She quickly looked back to the second set of cupcakes she was measuring into the tin as Beth turned back around.

"Thank you, Alice." Beth said as she pulled Alice in to a quick side hug. "You really have no idea how much it means to hear that."

Chills went up Alice's spine as she felt Beth's soft hand caress her shoulder with a light squeeze. She reciprocated the gesture by wrapping her arm around Beth's waist, though careful not to let her hand trail off as much as she wanted to feel every inch of Beth's skin beneath her fingers. She just let her hand rest there, just above the curve of Beth's hip.

For just a moment, Alice felt her teenage fantasy materialize. There she was, standing with Beth Boland. Newly separated Beth Boland. There she stood with Beth, their arms around each other as they looked at the baking supplies around them.

"Well, it's true." Alice responded, letting her hand rest for a brief moment on the small of her back as she turned to look at Beth. "You should give yourself more credit."

Alice decided to pull away, reaching for her wine glass.

"Do you want some more?" Beth offered. "We've still got icing to do."

Alice accepted, though she couldn't tell if Beth had an ulterior motive. Aside from baking assistance, of course.

As much as Beth appreciated Alice's help with the cupcakes, it was that light touch on her lower back that got her attention. It wasn't overtly sexual or inappropriate, but something about it was sweet and almost sensual. Dean hadn't touched her like that in years.

Beth never understood what Alice saw in her, but if Alice could still be attracted to her even after coming home from college why couldn't Dean still be attracted to her when he came home from the office?

The cupcakes had all been baked and cooled and Beth filled an icing bag for herself and one for Alice.

"Is there a certain way you want me to do this?" Alice asked. "I mean, I don't want to mess it up and make you look bad."

"I just do a quick swirl," Beth demonstrated. "Just like that."

Alice attempted in earnest but her heavy handed pressure caused the icing to come out too quickly.

"Let me show you," Beth chuckled as she set down her own icing bag and stood behind Alice.

Beth placed her hands over each of Alice's and Alice could feel her breath tickle her ear. Beth tried not to get too close but Alice could still feel the softness of her breasts press against her shoulder blades.

"So the key is to start slow," Beth instructed. "And apply the pressure evenly."

Alice tried to stay focused on the icing lesson but Beth could see her pulse racing through her neck. Beth quietly smirked to herself, amused that Alice was so flustered. At the same time, she couldn't deny how arousing it was to be able to make someone feel that way without even trying. She decided to step just a little closer to Alice so that their bodies were touching.

Alice inhaled sharply and then stopped breathing all together as she tried to stay composed.

"I think you're getting the hang of it." Beth whispered into Alice's ear as she set the bag down on the counter.

Alice slowly turned to face Beth. Could this really be happening? She had spent over five years dreaming of this moment and it was actually happening. Beth slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on Alice's soft lips. She giggled a bit at the sound of Alice's moan escaping her lips.

Beth let out a soft moan of her own as Alice's lips began to trail down her neck, taking a moment to lightly suck on the skin between her neck and shoulders. Alice placed her hands on Beth's hips and turned them around so that Beth was against the counter. Their tongues intertwined as their lips met again. Alice's hands trailed from Beth's hips and down to her ass. She gently squeezed each cheek and Beth could feel her arousal becoming more apparent.

Alice shifted her weight so that her thigh was pressed between Beth's legs. Alice could feel the heat through her jeans. Beth's fingers curled over the edge of the counter as she tried to steady herself while Alice brought her hands up to cup Beth's hefty bosom. Alice broke their kiss and took a moment to admire Beth's impressive cleavage. Alice pressed her thigh against Beth again and this time Beth pressed back. Alice watched as the older woman's flesh bounced with each thrust.

Beth ran a hand through Alice's dark hair before guiding her head to rest on her chest. Alice left soft kisses across each breast, occasionally sucking on Beth's soft, pale skin. Alice ran a hand up Beth's blouse and played with her hard nipples, eliciting another moan from Beth.

"I want you to be comfortable for this part." Alice breathed as she continued to place kisses along Beth's jaw.

"Okay," Beth answered, unsure of what exactly Alice meant but too horny to care about specifics at this point.

Alice hooked her fingers into Beth's belt loops and guided her toward the couch. Beth sat down and Alice knelt between her legs. Beth watched as Alice confidently unclasped her belt and began unbuttoning her jeans. For a moment, Beth was worried when she remembered that her waxing appointments had been few and far between lately but Alice didn't even bat an eye. As soon as she slid off her underwear it only took a moment for Alice's tongue to find Beth's throbbing clit.

_It took Dean three years to be able to do that, _Beth thought to herself as she began to sink into the sofa. _And he was never this good. _

Beth tried to stay quiet, forever scared that her children would hear, but Alice made it very hard. She clearly had a lot of practice and knew exactly what she was doing. Beth couldn't help but let out another pleasurable whimper as Alice raised her right leg over her shoulder and kissed the inside of her thigh. _Not even cellulite and stretch marks can scare her away, _Beth thought to herself again.

Beth gasped loudly as Alice sucked on her clit, bringing her closer to orgasm. It was so close she could hardly stand it. Alice played with her own clit as she listened to Beth's lustful whispers. The fact that she could make Beth feel this way was enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh, please," Beth whispered. "Please, I'm so close."

Alice could hear the desperation in Beth's voice. She could think of nothing she wanted more than to bring Beth Boland to orgasm. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and came back up to straddle Beth's thigh. Alice and Beth's tongues intertwined again as Alice ran circles around Beth's clit and Alice grinded against her leg.

"Ah, oh, oh," Beth's moans could hardly be contained.

"That's right," Alice whispered in Beth's ear. "Come for me, Beth."

"Son of a bitch!" Beth grimaced as she felt her orgasm spilling over, gently biting Alice's shoulder to keep from crying out. Those four words were all it took for Alice's own orgasm to ripple through her body as she rocked against Beth.

The two women caught their breath and Alice gathered her things while Beth pulled her pants back on. She flipped the couch cushion and vowed to clean it in the morning.

"Sorry I wasn't able to help with the icing." Alice apologized, noticing that the cupcakes still sat bare on the counter as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Trust me, you were plenty of help." Beth smirked. "Those will take me like five minutes to do in the morning."

"Well, in that case," Alice picked up her bag and began walking toward the door. "I hope Kenny does well on his test. And if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"Of course," Beth nodded as she opened the front door. "Thank you, again."

"Anytime," Alice winked. "Goodnight, Mrs. Boland."


End file.
